1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus such as an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an example of a printing apparatus, an ink jet type printer that forms characters and images by ejecting an ink as an example of a liquid onto a medium such as a sheet of paper, is known. Among such printers, there are printers that are provided with a heating device, which includes a fan that blows a gas toward a medium, and a heater that heats the gas that the fan blows, and emits infrared rays onto a medium onto which ink is injected (for example, JP-A-2013-28095).
Further, in such a printer, a solvent component (for example, water) in an ink that is ejected onto a medium, is caused to evaporate by heating the medium as a result of heat transfer due to a heated gas (hot air), and thermal radiation due to the heater.
However, in a printer that is provided with a heating device such as that mentioned above, there is still room for improvement in a feature of enhancing the heating efficiency of a heating device when drying a medium onto which ink has been ejected.
In addition, the abovementioned circumstances are not limited to ink jet printers, and are generally the same in printing apparatuses that enhance a fixing property of an ink to a medium, to which ink is adhered, by heating the medium.